Lonely Blood
by H. Harlow
Summary: After the experience of a traumatizing loss, the former Dr. Rowen Hashiba reunites with his ex-colleague during a night out. The re-kindled friendship only causes Rowen to question who he is... and what, exactly, Sage is. [Yaoi. Rating warnings inside.] (IN PROGRESS)
1. Prologue

Lonely Blood

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors in any way, shape, or form. This is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.<p>

**Rated M**: Alcohol Abuse, Blood, Strong Language, Suggestive Dialogue, Eventual yaoi/lemon.

**Author's Notes:** _This is actually a side story that I plan to be working on as I finish my other story, Eternity. Once I become finished with it, I will focus on finishing Lonely Blood. I have become very stuck on my other work and the urge has finally struck to write and publish this, after months of attempting to make it perfect. The reason why this is a "side story" is because I am aware that the Ronin Warriors fanbase is not very big at all, so I'm not expecting as large of a turn out with reviews, follows and favorites as I am with my DBZ work._

_So, with that being said, if there are any Ronin Warriors fans out there that still read fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>His soul was slain, yet his heart continued to beat.<p>

Rowen stared at the three marked headstones, lined up neatly side by side, yearning for nothing further but to lie with them. Instead, he was spared from the fiery accident that claimed the lives of his parents and his wife. His beautiful newlywed wife, Ramona. He stroked the edge of her headstone, reminiscing the way her soft, honey brown hair wrapped so easily around his fingers, as though it was the most delicate silk. Instead, all he felt was cold rock underneath his touch. Her breathtaking laugh echoed in his mind as he envisioned the sincere twinkle in her green eyes when she would whisper her love for him. Now, all that he had was the sound of thunder that boomed through the afternoon air and the heavy rain that poured over his melancholy being.

He loved. He lost. And all of his purpose in this cruel world went with them.

Because of the higher power's choice to keep him on this earth, he was alone; a feeling worse than any solitary confinement in the darkest of prisons can scar. When he was released from the hospital to prepare the arrangements, he had taken a deep breath of the fresh air that greeted him. The inhalation left his bandaged forehead throbbing from the gashed skin that was forcibly and unnaturally stitched together as a result of the physical trauma he endured. He walked up to the taxi that he had called to escort him to the funeral home, fighting against his instinct; He wished to beg and plead to see Ramona's body and those of his parents, but even _he_ had a drop of dignity left, despite the circumstances.

That dreadful room was filled with the ticking of the large clock that rested on the wall, aside from the silence that had made his skin crawl. When he looked up, he saw two, cold blue eyes staring back at him. The pair of glasses slid slowly from the director's nose, watching the young man's movement intently. "What is the name of the cemetery your parents own plots in?"

Rowen's breath was shaking, his hands gripping to the legs of his pants until his knuckles turned white. His facial expression trembled while his voice broke. "M-Morningstar Cemetery."

"Do you wish for Ramona to be interred beside them? Or does she—"

"Yes," his voice cracked.

The director pursed his lips and pulled his eyewear from his face with a light touch. "Mr. Hashiba… I can't fathom the pain you must be feeling right now. We offer several grief support options to assist with the healing process, if you are interested."

"I'll keep that in mind," a tear had slid down his cheek.

That was exactly two years ago. On this day, he was soaked from the heavy rain that fell from the sky and onto him, which blended perfectly with his tears that continued to fall, while he loudly expressed his grief that had continued to torture every inch of him.

It was up to him to pick up the pieces; how could be pick them up when he was broken beyond repair?

* * *

><p>IN MEMORIAM<br>TJP – 01/01/2015


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Rowen placed the smoking cigarette between his lips and inhaled the toxins with one, long drag. His handsome features were focused on the ceiling fixture in his bedroom, simply staring at nothingness as his mind was numb. His heart gradually sped up from the unnatural substance that he allowed into his body, but he paid no mind to the temporary changes that took place. He gently flicked the ashes into the small tray beside him and closed his eyes, placing the small, white stick between his lips again. The doorbell suddenly rang and echoed throughout his home and he lowered his eyebrows in wonder. He cursed as he sat up, pushing the end of the cigarette to the ashtray to extinguish the fire. Standing, his bare chest and stomach were exposed as the sheet gracefully fell off of his form. Outside, he looked as though he was the perfect man. Inside, he was maimed.<p>

He walked down the narrow set of stairs and quickly made it to the front door, which was adorned with beautiful stained glass that he had installed a year ago. He groaned when his eyes fixed on Ryo through the small peephole. When he unlocked and opened the door, Ryo let himself in. "Come on! How long has it been?"

Rowen lowered his eyebrows. "Since what?"

"Since you left the house," Ryo gestured with his arm. "If I didn't know better, I'd say something happened to you."

_I wouldn't be that lucky._ The former doctor bit his lip as though he was being scolded. "Just catching up on my astronomy studies. Nothing to worry about, buddy."

Ryo shook his head as he chuckled. "Ah, Rowen…" He paused. "Do you want to go get a beer later?"

"I don't know…" he shrugged. "I kind of wanted to read the —"

Ryo scoffed. "It's Saturday! You can put away your space stuff just for one night." Rowen stared at him, concerned of what Ryo's plans were. He ran his fingers through his thick hair. "It's been two weeks."

Rowen rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "All right, all right. I'll go."

"Great! I'll be back over in an hour." Ryo smiled and let himself out of Rowen's home. The broken man stared at the door momentarily, wondering if he really had just got himself into something that he wanted no part of. Unsure of why he was rushed into this, he gazed at his wrist watch and discovered that it was the evening; it was typical for the day to get past him.

He was of the sort that attended fancy cocktail parties and events that his co-workers initiated for the holidays at the hospital, where he once worked. It was unfortunate that he had been terminated from his employment after the death of his entire immediate family; the alcohol numbed him and soothed his woes to the point of no return. He would sleep through the entire day and even the night, not budging from his bed when he was due to return to his duties. The members of the board were given no choice but to let him go, despite chance after chance that they had attempted to bless him with.

He was not the same person he once was, for he once lived for his job. It was a profession that he was passionate about, as he enjoyed all of the stories he had heard and all of the backgrounds he witnessed in the emergency room and his own office, to the point where patients would beg for his care due to his professionalism and serious attitude toward any illness that his seemingly-unlimited knowledge had faced. However, He never returned to the hospital after his bereavement period was over, as he could not stomach the fact that it was there where_ his _life officially ended, like many others.

He walked up the stairs, chuckling, remembering the day that he had purchased the home that he lived. Ryo, a neighbor that was close to his age, clearly enjoyed living as though tomorrow would never come for him. He never took anything for granted; an attitude Rowen now gripped for dear life. When he finished unpacking his belongings, Ryo had visited his new residence and asked him if he was interested in coming to the outdoor party he was hosting next door. After that day, Ryo was his best friend.

And now, his only friend.

After allowing the hot water fall onto his skin for several minutes, he wrapped a towel around his slender hips and wiped off the steam's residue from the mirror. It was the first time he had taken in his appearance since the tragedy had struck him like a bolt of lightning. He had clearly lost weight, but still managed the same muscular figure that he always seemed to have. His once beautiful complexion had turned slightly pale and his large, blue eyes revealed signs of developing dark circles. He sighed while running a hand softly down his face. He clearly saw his own misery in his own reflection. Did he really want this depression to consume him whole?

Maybe it was time to get out for a while. What did he have to lose?

Absolutely nothing.

As promised, Ryo returned to Rowen's residence precisely an hour later, and Rowen was dressed in his best pair of denim pants, which hugged his long legs in all the right places. His chest was adorned with a black shirt and a matching, button down shirt to drape his figure. Ryo smiled in approval. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's go."

Rowen nodded and followed him out the door. The two laughing men walked down the cement sidewalk, inhaling the perfectly crisp air as a result from the setting sun to their southwest. The street lights had just come on, lighting their way to their destination. Ryo, despite his apparent hot temper, was filled with jokes which kept Rowen's mind occupied from the misery that pooled inside of his soul. His mission was completed, for he heard Rowen laugh for the first time in a while, even though the passing cars on the busy street half-way drowned out his snickers and chuckles.

After walking three blocks, Ryo smiled as he walked up to a wooden door that was attached to a large, brick building. Rowen watched Ryo cautiously as he stood in front of the intimidating bouncer and flashed his identification to him in one swift moment. Rowen pulled out his card out of his wallet and revealed to the strong, bulky man his proof of age. The bouncer looked at the cardholder's name and his eyes immediately softened towards the blue-haired man. "Go in… You earned it."

Rowen's smile fell, locking eyes with the bouncer as he handed him his ID back. Confused but not wanting to question his statement further, Ryo wrapped his arm around Rowen's shoulder and escorted him into the large, open space.

The bar was dim, but the lighting emitted a deep red tint to the room. In the corner, a strobe light danced around mechanically, causing several flickers of color to dance throughout the indoor area. Music with an easy beat gave the atmosphere a hypnotizing pulse that drew every customer in further. Fog floated around the floor, giving Rowen an uneasy feeling. Ryo immediately sat on one of the bar's high stools and nodded his head towards the bartender. Looking around nervously, Rowen mimicked Ryo's movement and joined him.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender was holding a long bottle of mixing juice.

"A screwdriver," Rowen murmured, running his fingers through his thick hair.

"Tequila sunrise for me, thanks," Ryo smiled.

"Coming right up!" The friendly bartender immediately began to fix their drinks. Rowen watched Ryo sway to the music and sing off-key, as though he was in his own personal happy place. Rowen fought a subtle, crooked smile, knowing that the two hadn't been inside for three minutes and he was already embarrassing himself. "Save it for the karaoke machine."

"What?" Ryo shrugged. "I like this song."

Rowen scoffed, chuckling as he watched the un-attentive bartender focus on the mixing of the alcoholic beverages. When the young man slid them to the two customers, Rowen immediately downed the drink as though he had not drunk in days. "Damn, Ro. Save some for the fish."

Rowen smiled in the middle of gulping his drink. "I share with nobody."

"Typical only child."

"You can say that," He finished his drink and ordered another. The blinking bartender shot him a concerned stare and slowly walked away to prepare the drink. He had never seen this man before, yet he knew that he was addicted to alcohol.

What little did he know, Rowen's every move was being watched intensively. A gentle smile curved the handsome predator's lips as though he had spotted his perfect prey.


End file.
